1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tobacco substitute, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a saliva permeable infusion pouch enveloping and sealingly retaining a tobaccoless composition which may be used in lieu of tobacco.
2. Discussion
Evidence is mounting as to the health hazards associated with the use of tobacco in any form, whether smoking or non-smoking usage. Because of such evidence, more effort has been exerted to find smoking and chewing substitutes, including the utilization of leafy plants to either completely replace tobacco or to reduce the tobacco content of various tobacco products.
Carroll, U.S. Pat. No. 3,369,551 discloses a tobacco substitute made from leafy plants, such as lettuce, cabbage, broccoli, collard, kohlrabi, spinach and papaya. In producing the tobacco substitute the leafy material is stripped of substantially all of its ingredients except carbohydrates and nitrogen compounds, such as proteins, and appropriate flavoring ingredients are added to the stripped leafy material in order to impart taste and aroma to the product commensurate with that of a tobacco product. The stripping of the leafy material in producing the tobacco substitute is effected in two phases, the first phase being a water extraction phase wherein the water insoluble ingredients of the leafy material are extracted, the second phase being an organic solvent extraction phase wherein pigments, chlorophyll, carotene, xanthophyll and similar products are extracted.
Lambert, U.S. Pat. No. 3,757,798 discloses a method for reducing dependency on cigarette smoking or tobacco usage wherein a series of infusion bags containing tobacco in decreasing amounts are sequentially placed in a person's mouth so that the solution or juice of the tobacco contained within the bag passes therethrough for ingestion by the mouth tissues and the digestive system of the user.
Finberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,067,068 discloses a tobacco-like composition consisting of papaya leaves and a casing material which contains little or no nicotine. The tobacco-like composition can be used as plugs or wads for chewing. Finberg, U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,720 also discloses the use of papaya leaves in formulating a smoking composition.
While numerous attempts have been made to reduce the nicotine content of tobacco products, as well as to produce commercially acceptable nicotine-free tobacco-like compositions which can be utilized as a substitute for tobacco, new and improved tobacco free compositions are constantly being sought which will assist the person physiologically or psychologically addicted to tobacco to more easily cease from the use of tobacco. It is to such a tobacco free composition that the present invention is directed.